


Baby Groot (Fanart)

by space_snob



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Little Groot in a flower pot, except maybe chris pratt, the cutest thing in the entire movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_snob/pseuds/space_snob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two watercolor paintings of everybody's favorite flora colossus: Groot </p><p>(in a little flower pot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Groot (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> come to think of it, i don't know if i can actually call him "baby" Groot, but whatever. little groot. tiny groot. precious groot. you know what i'm talking about.

Because baby!Groot already stole 100% of my heart, I decided to paint him with a flower crown.

 

 

\+ bonus tropical Groot, cause why not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reeves Watercolor Paints  
> Strathmore Watercolor Paper (11x15)
> 
> Comments and criticisms are all welcome.  
> Follow me at space-snob.tumblr.com if you feel like it.


End file.
